Chaotic Love
by Flutters28
Summary: A lightening storm frees discord from his stone prison and he intends to bring chaos to the six ponies that put him there. But one of the ponies will attempt to tame him. fluttershyXdiscord (sorry summaries are not my thing and this is my first fan fiction)
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night when he came back. The storm had some crazy lightning thanks to Derpy, who had helped with the storm. One of the bolts hit the statue, freeing Discord from his inprisonment.

Discord was angry at the six ponies who had put him there in the first place, and he planned to get his revenge. He turned a small patch of rain to chocolate milk to warm up his magic then returned the statue to its unbroken form, so princess Celestia would not know he was gone. He had some chaos planned for the ponies that turned him to stone.

He would start with the shy one her cries would bring all her friends pain. But first he would have to watch them, learn what brought them sadness and grief. So he began watching.


	2. The discovery

**Oops forgot to mention this: I do not owm my little pony or any of the characters. And the last chapter was a prolougue to kick off the story, so now lets begin with the real writing.**

Fluttershy was singing with her animal friends while cleaning her cottage before she left to go to a meeting with Princess Celestia in Canterlot. She and all her friends had been summoned on the first train tomorrow morning.

"I wonder where Big MacIntosh is" she thought, "He was suppost to be here 30 minutes ago to help me clear the tree that fell duing the storm." Just as she thought that she heard a knock at the door. "Oh that must be him" ,and sure enough when she opened the door he was standing there with a tool box by his feet. "Oh Big Mack, your here, why were you late, did you get hurt?!" Fluttershy asked. "Nope" was all the red stallion said.

"Well then why were you late, if you don't mind me asking..." she whimpered, "gophers" he grunted. "Ok, then, umm the tree's out back, by the bird houses, and when you come back in it will probably be lunch time so I'll have a nice salad for you." "eeyep" he said and walked away twords the tree.

While he was clearing the tree she kept busy cleaning and bribing Angel to be a good bunny while she was gone. By the time the stubborn bunny had agreed to three tail fluffs for a week and choice of his mealfor two weeks Big MacIntosh was done with the tree and behind Fluttershy.

When the yellow pegasus turned around and saw him she jumped backwards and let out a startled scream. "D-don't do that, you scared me half to death." she stuttered "I did knock" ,he said. "Of course you did, your salads on the table, and thank you clearing the tree and for agreeing to watch my animals while I'm gone." "Eeyup, Bye."

It was 6:00 in the morning and Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were all piling into a train car, all empty exept for a sleeping mare. "Who is that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's Proffesor Chaotic Cloud" Twilight said. "How is it you know everything?!" Rainbow exclaimed "It's on her suitcase, Rainbow."

After a few hours rest on the train they awoke to hear that they had just arrived in Canterlot station. They all grabbed their luggage and walked to the chariot to take them to the castle. "Now that your here" the guard began, "I will send some ponies to take your bags to your rooms, meanwhile, you six should go to throne room Her Highnesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are waiting along with Shining Armor."

As they approached the throne Shining Armor ran over and embraced his younger sister, "Twiley, you made it!" "Hi Shining, I wish this was a casual visit, why were we called here?" "I beleive I can shed some light on that", Princess Celestia said. "Now Twilight, did you bring the elements?" "Yes princess, here they are." "Good, now put them on."

The six ponies watched as Princess Celestia used her magic to bring forth a familiar statue. "Discord?!, him what, why!?" Rainbow Dash screamed "Every time he comes out of that rock he attempts to turn Equestria into Chaos Central!" she continued. "I understand your concerns Rainbow Dash, and the reason I brought you here is him. I want to free him from his stone prison and for you six to teach him to use his powers for instead of evil for the benefit of Equestria. He could give the farmers fertile soil, stop food shortages, and who knows what else?" The princess explained. "And Fluttershy would do most of the work anyway, you would just be an extra precaution."

"Umm excuse me?, Princess." Fluttershy started "I'm honored you thought of me but I ust simply can't do it, Discord is much too scarey." "Fluttershy, I wouldn'tasked you if I didn't beleive you capable of doing this, I trust you and if things go bad just use the elements to turn him back to stone." "So what do you say?" "OK i guess" she stammered.

"Everypony stand back while I free him." The princesses horn glowed with magic, all the ponies turned away in fear after they saw the first crack. They heard a loud thud, a gasp, and then a shocked cry of "He's gone!"


End file.
